The demon
by Doomhammer
Summary: Another demon shows up at titan tower, but this one has some different objectives


Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans  
Beast Boy ran down the halls of titan tower, Cyborg at his heels. Morphing into a halk, he flew down the stairs, turned a sharp left, and flew into a small storage room. Landing, he morphed back into a human, and sat their motionless, until he heard Cyborg thunder by. Chuckling, Beast Boy laid down the disk he had stolen from Cyborg. Pulling open one of the crates, he dropped the C.D. inside of it. Lets see Cy find it now, Beast Boy thought to himself, before shutting the crate and turning back toward the door. As he crawled to the door, he saw something that caught his eye. One of the crates was opened, it top thrown against the wall. Standing up, he walked to the open crate, where he saw a strange sight. Beast Boy ran out of the room, only to bump into Cyborg. "Ha, I got you now!" Cyborg said, smiling. "Cy, wait, a body in one of the storage crates in there!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to pull away from Cyborg. "Bull, you just want me to go in there, so you can book it." "No, there really is a body in there, come on, ill come with you." "Fine, but if your pulling my leg, I'm gonna force some meat down your throat." Walking in, Cyborg looked into the box, and reacted exactly like Beast Boy. "Your right man, we got to tell Robin!" "Tell me what?" Robin asked casually, walking down the hallway. "Robin, there's a corpse in the storage room!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up and down franticly "Calm down, I'm sure its nothing." Robin said, before walking in and looking into the box. "Dude he's just sleeping, though I have no idea how he got in." "Wake him up and see." So Robin poked him until he woke up. Dragging him down stairs, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg interrogated him. After about a half hour, Cyborg and Beast Boy had given up, and had started playing video games, and Robin was getting pissed off very fast. The kid was simply silent, randomly mumbling phases that no one could catch. Starfire had woken up and was watching Robin intently, and was just entering the room. Robin decided to try one last time before giving up. "Who are you?" to his surprise, the kid answered "The names Hellhole." Slightly taken aback, Robin continued. "Why are you here?" "I came for a job." "You mean like join the teen titans?" "If that's how you'd like to put it." "Why should I let you join?" "Because I can kick peoples ass." "Really, you think so, well then, lets fight!" "Nah, I don't do good 1vs1." "So basically if I told you that the only way to get in was to fight your way past me, you would??" "Probably fight have to draw out the fight so it would seem like we fought." "Bullshit." "Tell you what, we'll take this outside, if I can fight past you 5 into the tower, I'm in, but if I fail to do it in under 3 minutes, I leave and never bother you again. Deal?" "Deal! Titans, outside, we have a challenger!" So they went outside, the titans positioned themselves near the tower. Hellhole stood about 10 yards away. "Ready when you are Hellhole!" Robin yelled across the lawn. "Then lets fight." With that, Hellhole let out an unearthly screech. The Titans watched in amazement as he grew 3 feet. Black fur erupted all over his body, and what seemed to be a tail sprouted from his tail bone (yes I know its a lot like Nightcrawler.) His hands grew into claws, and his feet talons. Pulling out a 10-foot length of chain and a whip, he seemed to be finished transforming. That was until 5 feet of leathery bat wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. In a demonic voice, he yelled, "Still want to fight?" "The clocks running, Hellhole." Robin shouted back. "Titans go." Flying 30 feet into the air, Hellhole suddenly disappeared. Appearing behind the titans, he uttered 3 words. Realizing he was behind them, the titans, wheeled around, a little to late. Fire flared up in Ravens way. Spinning around, Raven realized that there was a wall of fire behind her to, and to either side. Looking above her, she saw to her dismay that there was fire on top as well. Before she could even think of a way out, the Flames flared again, setting the hem of her cape on fire. Cyborg was dealing with his own problems at the time, as twin creatures were attacking him. Cyborg blew one of them up, but the other attached its self to his back, and began draining his power core. No mater what he did, Cyborg couldn't get the thing off him. In a mater of seconds, he was out of power. Regardless Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy all continued to charge him. When Robin was 10 feet away, he leapt. Hellhole's chain caught him in mid leap. Pulling him toward the tower, he caught his throat with his whip, and hurtled him into the ocean. Taking, off, Hellhole flew 50 feet into the air before, Star close at his heels. Disappearing again, he appeared behind Star, and grabbing her shoulders, shoved he down to the Earth. Grabbing her hair as she fell, he hurtled her even faster, sending her into Cyborg's unmoving body. Landing, he disappeared again, and appeared on Beast Boy's head, who was currently a Tiger. Hellhole's tail wrapped around his throat, Beginning to strangle him he disappeared again and appeared over Robin, who was climbing out of the water. Dropping Beast Boy on his head, Hellhole reappeared where he had started, and walked into titan tower, stopping the clock as he did so. "I win," He said to no one in particular. As he changed back into a human, the flame cage and the demonic creature disappeared. Cyborg turned back on, and raven stumbled out, burns covering her arms and legs, and a burned cape and hood. Her hair was a little burned as well. Starfire slowly got up, covered in dirt and minor cuts and scrapes. Eventually, Beast Boy and Robin walked up the hill. "One last thing Hellhole, who, or what are you?" "My name is to long and annoying for even me to pronounce, and I'm a demonic marine, 1st class, basically a demon." Raven gasped and Star screamed. Something triggered in Raven, she started shaking with anger, and went berserk (exactly like she did against doctor light in nevermore.) Taking a step back hellhole yelled something in abyssal (the language of demons.) Raven's eyes stopped glowing red, and she fell to the ground, she looked out cold. "Man, what the hell did you do?" Beast Boy yelled at hellhole "I knocked her out, why?" "Why?" "I really don't respond to death threats well, especially from Celestials." "What the hell is a celestial?" "Demonic for angel." "Raven's not an angel!" "She's ½ celestial." "How the do you know that??"  
  
"Because I fought her mother!" "What??" "In the frozen wars, I battled Ravens mother on one of the planes of hell that the damned celestials froze!" "So technically hell has frozen over??" "Yes." "You still haven't answered why you had to knock her out!" "Because she's a friggin celestial, and I have yet to find any celestial that wouldn't kill a demon any chance they get." "She's not a celestial!" "Than what the fuck is that red dot in the middle of her forehead!" None of the titans could answer, so Hellhole answered for them. "It's a symbol of angelic power, any true celestial you'll ever come across will have one. That is why I knocked her out, no if you'll excuse your self's, the alarm inside is ringing. Robin ran inside, and came running out in a minute, the hive is attacking one of the jewelry shops in the area. "Hellhole, since we haven't had time to brief you on our strategies, you should stay here with Raven until we get back." "I'm coming" Raven declared, as she stood up "My spell only lasts for 30 seconds, didn't want to hurt her." "Ok then stay here, we'll only be a minute" Walking inside, Hellhole turned on the alarm screen and started watching the hive destroy the front of the store. The titans showed up and began to fight, but still a little tired from the fight against hellhole, they did poorly, somewhat like the first fight they had had against them, expect that robin had not fallen into the sewer. "This is pathetic," Hellhole though to him self, before teleporting into the garage, hopping of Robin's motorcycle, and speeding away. Teleporting again, the r-cycle and him appeared on top of a near by building. Launching the cycle off the building, he landed squarely on mammoths back. Normally, mammoth would have shrugged of being hit by a motorcycle, but not one flying off the top of a fifty-story building, even more ironically, the r-cycle hit him squarely on a nerve cluster, causing him to black out. . Jinx turned around, and charged at him. Firing a wave of hex bolts, at the nearby streetlight, which fell toward Hellhole. Hellhole started walking forward, and teleporting at the last second, the streetlight appeared to have gone straight through him. Picking up one of the shards of glass, he continued to walk forward. Jinx was startled by him passing through the streetlight, and back flipped backwards. Landing, she began to look for her target again, but Hellhole got her first. Appearing behind her, he unscrewed the top of a fire hydrant, then ported away, cutting a power line on Jinx's right. Jinx was just standing up, when the power line hit her full in the face, sending 300,000 volt of electricity through jinx's body. As she hit the ground, Gizmo turned around and yelled, "hey Jinx, take care of the snot faces for a little while, I'm almost done." Hellhole started to walk toward the midget. "Done! This'll get us a bonus from Slade, I guaranty it!" Turning around he noticed Hellhole for the first time. "Hey snot face, you new to getting your ass kicked?" Not responding, Hellhole just kept walking forward. "Eat this!" And with that, Starfire and Robin rose up, and charged at Hellhole. Starfire launched a few star bolts, which Hellhole dogged easily. Robin drew his Bo staff, and swung it at Hellhole. He teleported like he had with Jinx, hit Robin with an uppercut, grabbed the staff, and stepped over Robin. Taken aback, Gizmo flew up fifty feet, before stopping on a balcony. "What are you gonna do now snot-face?" In response, Hellhole flung the Bo staff at Gizmo, which he ducked under. "You missed Snot-fa-" His taunting was cut short as Hellhole had grabbed him by his face and slammed his head into the wall, loosening a few of the bricks as he did so. Starfire flew up, a star bolt poised to strike. Pulling Gizmo's pack off his back, he hurtled it at Star. Launching the star bolt, it destroyed the pack, freeing her mind in the process. Since she had been out cold till Gizmo started to control her, she plummeted down. Grabbing Gizmo, he caught Star's foot as she fell and teleported them to the ground. Grabbing Jinx's electrified body (no she's not dead.) he dropped her and Gizmo on Mammoth, he teleported up to the balcony and grabbed Robin's staff. By then the rest of the titans were getting up. "Did I pass my test?" 


End file.
